Scar
by caliaims
Summary: How Owen got the scar on his forehead/brow area. Rating is T for some possible squeamish parts.Review/comments most welcome.


A/N: My second C/O fanfiction attempt. For the fic battle prompt-how Owen got his scar. This one woke me up early in the morning, after having a dream about it. This is partially based on real life. I've got a very similar scar like KMK on my forehead/brow area. The actual accident is a bit different; hopefully no one here is overly squeamish, the accident is icky. Trying something new with this piece as well, italics denote flashbacks. Hope everyone likes it, and it's not too cheesy or overdramatic or out of character. Reviews/comments are most welcome.

Owen woke to a feather light touch in between his brows. He opened his eyes to see Cristina's hand lingering near his cheek. He lightly grasped her hand and kissed the palm.

"Good morning," she said softly in lieu of her usual morning sarcasm.

"You've never told me how you got this scar, was it on one of your tours?" she asked.

"No," he said, flopping onto his back and pulling her next to him.

"It's just from a silly childhood accident, nothing really important."

"Oh come on," she scoffed, "Every scar has a story. Now what's the one for this?"

"Well I'm not really sure you'd want to hear, it's borderline gruesome," he said.

"As if that would faze me," she said, lightly swapping his chest, "you're talking to a future cardio god here, I can take mostly anything."

Cristina smiled as she felt the laughter rumble from Owen's chest. "Got me there," he said.

"Well," he started out as he settled back into the pillows, running his hand up and down Cristina's back. "I was four years old, and I was at the daycare where my mom was working…"

"_Owen," Kate Hunt said, her voice barely rising above the din of the noisy kids. "Be careful, you know not to run in here!"_

"_I know mama, I know," Owen grinned as he chased his best friend Corey toward the back of the room where the toy chests were._

_Kate watched in horror as Owen's feet became tangled up and he flipped over a fire truck smacking into the industrial-sized electrical outlet that was sticking out in the back. _

_Owen lay stunned for a moment and Kate rushed to him, seeing the blood from the deep gash between his brows. Owen tried to move his head, but found it was still stuck to the outlet, he started crying quite hard, the pain now hitting him._

"_Stuck mama, stuck mama HURT!" he shouted as he began to thrash about. He somehow pulled himself off the outlet, but had fainted from the increasing pain. _

_Kate grabbed Owen and the offered towel and rushed from the room, shouting for someone to call the ER…_

"An electrical outlet?" Cristina asked in horror at first.

"Mmphmm," Owen grunted in response.

"You were never the same after that were you?" Cristina smirked

"So?" snorted Owen. "There's still more to tell."

"Then please continue," she said tucking herself back in his arms.

"The next thing I remembered was being in my mom's arms as she raced down the hallway of the daycare center. She was holding me with one arm and had a towel pressed to my head with the other. I remember the light and darkness the most. I kept fading in and out of consciousness," Owen continued…

"_Stay with me Owen," Kate shouted at him as they arrived at the ER. The daycare center had called ahead and a trauma doctor was waiting for them. She laid him on the exam table as the doctor began assessing the injury. _

"_He'll need stitches," the doctor said "it's going to be an ugly scar though."_

"_I don't care," Kate said, "just make him better."_

_Owen was now awake and began crying as the doctor prepped him for the stitches. Hearing the cries, the doctor stopped and looked at him._

"_You stop crying right now," the doctor said as he the left the prep work to the nurse. "None of my patients cry at all," the doctor said as he picked up the needle and began stitching_

_Owen didn't listen, but kept on while the doctor finished, he looked at Kate. _

"_I be better mama" Owen said "I be better than mean doctor."…_

"And I remember thinking to myself, even as young as four. As much pain I was in, that I could be that much better than the trauma doctor who was treating me," He titled his head to look at Cristina. "I somehow decided I was going to be a doctor right then. The idea for trauma surgery came a few years later," he said "and eventually led me to you."

Cristina lifted her hand and rubbed the scar between his browns once more. "I told you that every scar had a story, it made you into the man I love today," she said, and lightly laid a kiss on the scar.

"Now," said Owen wagging his eyebrows, "are there any scars that I don't know about?"

Cristina laughed and pulled the covers back over the both of them.


End file.
